Many factors affect the length of time people require to process visual information. The goal of this research is to structure and add to these several findings for the purpose of developing a model of how laterality factors affect information processing. The relevant factors to be manipulated are the optic pathway stimulated (contralateral or ipsilateral), eccentricity from the fovea, classification of stimulus materials (verbal, symbolic, or both), task (simple reaction time, simultaneity judgments, same-different judgments, identification), and various combinations of these when the observers both can and cannot reliably predict the nature and location of the stimuli from trial to trial. The method basically involves presenting a stimulus or stimuli to combinations of retinal sites and determining the times required to accomplish the particular task. Unique to work in this area is the presentation of material to either eye or both eyes independently within the experimental session, a modification judged necessary to determine how expectations of type and of locus of material interact. Without determining the times for each task when such reliable predictions are and are not possible, we cannot fully determine the joint effects of attention, hemisphere, pathway, task, and material on reaction times. Also proposed is presentation of stimuli to both and to different hemispheres to determine how response times vary when the processing results of each attribute are (are not) presented to a hemisphere. The aim is to produce the data necessary to an information processing model that describes the many different laterality results in the literature.